5.11 Zurück in die Zukunft
„'Whatever Happened, Happened'“ ist die 11. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Inhalt Rückblende 2005 thumb|left|250px|Kate besucht Cassidy. Kurz nachdem sie von der Insel zurückgekehrt ist, besucht Kate zusammen mit dem noch sehr jungen Aaron Sawyers Ex-Freundin Cassidy. Diese erkennt sie sofort wieder und begrüßt sie herzlich. Als sie aber fragt, was Kate von ihr will, sagt sie, dass Sawyer sie geschickt habe. Kate gibt ihr anschließend einen Umschlag mit Geld und erklärt ihr, dass Sawyer sie gebeten hatte, Cassidy zu finden und sich um sie und seine Tochter Clementine zu kümmern. Cassidy ist aber scheinbar nicht sehr erfreut, dass der „Hurensohn“ (original „Son of a Bitch“) Sawyer noch lebt. Cassidy fragt sich, warum Kate ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, nicht die Lüge, die sie allen anderen erzählen, Kate meint, dass Clementine das Recht hat, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Kate erklärt auch, warum Sawyer nicht mit zurück kam, dass er aus dem Helikopter gesprungen ist. Wütend meint Cassidy, dass er das bestimmt nur getan hat, um von Kate wegzukommen. Sie erklärt Kate, dass Sawyer sich nicht einmal gemeldet hat, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass er eine Tochter hat. Sie hält ihn für einen Feigling, auf keinen Fall ist er für sie ein Held. Cassidy möchte dann wissen, ob Kates Sohn ein Kind von Sawyer sei, woraufhin Kate antwortet, dass sie schon bei dem Absturz schwanger war. Cassidy erkennt aber die Lüge und fragt, warum sie ihr, nachdem sie über den Absturz die Wahrheit gesagt hat, nicht die Wahrheit über ihr Baby sagt. Kate meint nur „Weil ich muss“. 2008 thumb|left|250px|Eine blonde Frau hat Aaron. Nachdem Kate den Dock verlassen hat, an dem sich die Überlebenden mit Ben getroffen haben, fährt Kate mit Aaron davon. Dieser bekommt dann aber Durst und möchte Milch, weshalb Kate zu einem Lebensmittelgeschäft fährt. Als sie drinnen sind, möchte Aaron dann doch einen Saft haben, und als sie gerade einen Angestellten fragt, wo der Saft ist, klingelt ihr Handy: es ist Jack. Sie nimmt den Anruf aber nicht an. Als sie das Handy wieder einsteckt, ist plötzlich Aaron verschwunden. Sie fragt die Umstehenden, ob sie ihn gesehen haben, als sie ihn kurz drauf selbst findet. Eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die Claire ähnelt, läuft mit ihm auf die Tür zu. Als Kate die beiden aufhält, meint die Frau, dass sie gerade eine Durchsage machen wollte, um die Mutter des Kleinen zu finden. Kate nimmt Aaron in den Arm und nach kurzem Zögern bedankt sie sich bei der Frau. Kurz darauf besucht Kate Cassidy. Clementine öffnet die Tür und begrüßt Kate als „Tante Kate“. Diese fragt, ob ihre Mutter da sei. Drinnen erzählt Kate Cassidy von dem Treffen mit Jack, Ben, Sun und Sayid am Hafen. Cassidy wundert sich, warum sie zurück auf die Insel wollen. Kate meint, dass Jack ihr sagte, dass sie niemals hätten gehen dürfen. Cassidy meint, sie solle sich entspannen, gießt ihr etwas Alkohol in den Kaffe und meint, dass sie es sich hier gemütlich machen soll, und dass sie selbst solange auf Aaron aufpassen kann. Kate erzählt ihr dann, dass sie Aaron in dem Geschäft fast verloren hätte. Das Schlimmste daran war für sie aber, dass sie, trotz ihrer Angst, als er weg war, nicht überrascht war, weil sie selbst irgendwie davon ausgeht, dass jemand ihn ihr wegnehmen wird. Cassidy meint, dass diese Gefühle daher kommen, da Kate ihn selber einfach „genommen“ hat. Kate verteidigt sich aber und meint, dass Claire verschwunden war, und sie ihn zu seinem eigenen Schutz genommen hatte, weil er sie brauchte. Cassidy glaubt aber, dass viel mehr Kate Aaron brauchte, nachdem Sawyer ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, und dass Aaron dies wieder gut machen soll. thumb|right|250px|Carole ist fassungslos. Später besucht Kate Carole Littleton in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Diese ahnt scheinbar schon etwas, weil sie sich immer noch wundert, wer dieser „Aaron“ sei, von dem Jack ihr am Tag zuvor erzählt hat. Kate gesteht, dass er ihr Enkel ist, und dass Claire immer noch lebt. Carole möchte dies nicht glauben. Kate erklärt ihr, dass Claire, und nicht sie, bei dem Absturz schwanger war und ein Kind auf der Insel bekommen hat. Sie sagt ihr, dass die Oceanic 6 gelogen haben, und dass es noch mehr Überlebende gab, die sie zurücklassen mussten. Carole fragt sich, warum sie Claire zurückgelassen haben. Kate sagt, dass Claire einfach verschwunden war und Aaron einfach zurück gelassen hat, weshalb sie sich um ihn gekümmert hat. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn beschützen musste. Aufgebracht fragt Carole, warum sie gelogen haben, warum sie nicht wenigstens ihr die Wahrheit gesagt haben, woraufhin Kate sich selbst eingesteht, dass sie ihn gebraucht hat. Kate zeigt Carole ein Bild von ihrem Enkel, als diese wissen will, wo er ist. Kate meint, dass sie zwei Zimmer nebenan eingecheckt ist, wo Aaron gerade schläft. Außerdem sagt sie Carole, dass, wenn diese bereit ist, er auf sie wartet. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass seine Großmutter auf ihn aufpassen wird, während Kate weg ist. Als Carole fragt, wohin sie geht, sagt Kate, dass sie zurück auf die Insel geht, um ihre Tochter Claire zu finden. Kate geht noch einmal kurz zurück in ihr Apartement und verabschiedet sich von dem schlafenden Aaron. Traurig küsst sie ihn auf die Stirn und mit einem „Good Bye, my baby“ verlässt sie ihn. Auf der Insel: 1977 thumb|left|250px|Ben ist schwer verwundet. Jin wacht auf und findet den verwundeten Ben. Er bringt ihn mit dem Van zurück zu den Baracken Bei den Baracken berichtet Horace den versammelten DHARMA-Mitarbeitern von der Flucht des Gefangenen. Jack möchte etwas fragen, doch Horace schaut ihn misstrauisch an und sagt, dass Sayid Hilfe von innen haben musste, denn keiner der Feinde sei in der Nähe des Zauns gesehen worden. Später kommt Roger zu Kate und bittet sie um Hilfe beim Wegräumen des DHARMA-Vans, der ausgebrannt ist. Jin erreicht die Baracken und trägt den verletzten Ben. Als Roger seinen verletzten Son sieht, rennt er den beiden hinterher. Als Sawyer die Sicherheitsmonitore untersucht, kommt Kate zu ihm und möchte wissen, was mit Ben passiert ist. Ein sehr misstrauischer Horace sieht die beiden miteinander reden. Er entdeckt einen großen Hausmeister Schlüsselbund, das noch immer am Schloss der Zelle des Gefangenen hängt. Er konstatiert, dass nur drei Leute einen solchen Schlüssel besitzen, zwei davon sind Roger und der neu angekommene Jack. Er merkt, dass die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten und befiehlt Miles, Jack, Kate und Hurley in einem Haus einzuschließen und sie im Auge zu behalten, um die Sache nicht weiter zu verkomplizieren. Juliet versucht Ben zu retten, doch sie kann die Blutung nicht stoppen. Im Haus der Losties versuchen Miles und Hurley, die Tragweite von Bens Verletzung zu erfassen. Sawyer versucht Jack zur Hilfe zu holen, aber dieser lehnt ab. Er sagt zu Kate, dass er Ben schon einmal das Leben gerettet habe. Er sagt, dass er keine Lust mehr hat, die Dinge immer wieder hinbekommen zu wollen. Er vertraue jetzt auf die Insel. Kate merkt an, dass sie den neuen Jack nicht besonders gut leiden kann, doch Jack erinnert sie daran, dass die den alten auch nicht gemocht hat. Kate geht zum Krankenzimmer und spendet Blut, um Ben am Leben zu erhalten. Sie sitzt mit Roger an Bens Bett, der zugibt, "nicht der beste Dad der Welt zu sein". thumb|250px|right|Hurley wartet darauf, sich aufzulösen. Im Haus versucht Hurley die unbeantworteten Fragen die Zeitreisen betreffend zu verstehen. Miles meint, dass sie in ihrer eigenen Gegenwart sind, während die anderen in ihrer Vergangenheit sind. Hurley versteht aber nicht, warum Ben in der Zukunft Sayid, dem er geholfen und der ihn dann angeschossen hat, nicht wiedererkennt. Miles antwortet nicht. Juliet kann Ben stabilisieren, aber ihn nicht heilen. Sie sagt Kate, dass die Anderen vielleicht in der Lage sein könnten, sein Leben zu retten. Heimlich laden sie und Kate Ben in den Van und Kate fährt zum Sonarzaun. Sawyer fährt ihr nach, aber nicht um sie aufzuhalten, sondern um ihr zu helfen. Er sagt, dass er das tut, weil Juliet es falsch findet, ein Kind sterben zu lassen. Juliet platzt in das Haus, bittet Miles und Hurley zu gehen und konfrontiert Jack, der gerade aus der Dusche kommt, damit, dass er sich weigert, dem jungen Ben zu helfen. Sie fragt warum er eigentlich zurückgekommen sei. Er sagt, dass er dazu bestimmt war, aber noch nicht weiß, wieso. Während Kate und Sawyer Ben zu den Anderen bringen, erzählt sie ihm von Clementine und Cassidy. Die Anderen umzingeln sie und Sawyer verlangt, zu Richard gebracht zu werden. thumb|left|250px|Richard trägt Ben ins Innere vom „Tempel“. Die Anderen bringen Kate und Sawyer in den Dschungel, wo Richard sich zeigt. Er erkennt Sawyer, fragt aber, was Kate hier zu suchen hätte. Sawyer sagt, dass sie zu ihm gehört und Richard will wissen, ob der Junge Benjamin Linus ist. Als Sawyer fragt, ob die zwei sich schon einmal begegnet sind, antwortet Richard nicht. Dann sagt er, dass, wenn er Ben jetzt mitnimmt, Ben sich an nichts mehr hiervon erinnern würde können, seine Unschuld verlieren würde und immer einer von ihnen bleiben würde. Einer der Anderen will verhindern, dass Richard Ben mitnimmt. Er sagt, dass Ellie und Charles das nicht gefallen würde, aber Richard sagt, dass die beiden nicht über ihn bestimmen könnten. Richard trägt Ben durch den Dschungel und erreicht den Tempel. Er öffnet eine Steintür und trägt Ben hinein. 2007 In einer behelfsmäßigen Krankenstation in der Hydra, wacht Ben auf. John sagt zu ihm: "Willkommmen im Land der Lebenden." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet in etwa „Was immer passiert ist, ist auch passiert“. Daniel sagte diesen Satz zweimal in vorherigen Folgen, um den Anderen klar zu machen, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern könne. * Die Handlung dieser Episode ähnelt stark der Handlung des Comics „March has 32 Days“, welcher in dem Comic-Heft Mystery Tales No. 40 vorkommt, welchen Richard Alpert dem jungen John Locke in der Folge als Test vorlegte. In diesem Comic muss sich ein Zeitreisender die Frage stellen, ob er die Vergangenheit, wenn er dorthin reisen kann, auch verändern kann, ähnlich dem Gespräch, dass Miles mit Hurley führt. **Diese Episode wurde auf ABC zum ersten mal am 1. April 2009 ausgestrahlt, was genau der Tag nach dem 31. März und somit eigentlich der 32. März wäre. **Der Satz „March has 32 days“ tauchte außerdem im Sommer 2008 in dem ARG Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project in der ersten E-Mail von Octagon Global Recruiting im Quelltext auf. * Die Diskussion zwischen Hurley und Miles, außredem die Rahmenhandlung der Episode spiegeln das sogenannte wieder - man hat das wissen über die Zukunft, kann diese aber unmöglich ändern, und kann so selbst schlimme Dinge, von denen man weiß, nicht verhindern. *Kate singt für Aaron das Lied „Catch A Falling Star“. Claire hat bei der Adoptionsverhandlung Arlene Stewart gebeten, dieses Lied für ihn zu singen wenn er schläft. Außerdem spielt das Flugzeugmobile, dass Claire sieht, als sie von den Anderen in der Folge in der Stabstation festgehalten wird, dieses Lied. Produktion *Daniel und Desmond treten in dieser Episode nicht auf. Sayid und Sun erscheinen einer kurzen Wiederholung aus der Folge . Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Kate hilft Roger beim Herausziehen des Busses. Als sie die Winde wieder abstellen soll sieht man deutlich, dass das Stahlseil nicht unter Spannung steht, was es eigentlich müsste. * In war Bens Wunde auf der linken Seite seiner Brust, offenbar in Herznähe. In dieser Episode jedoch ist die Wunde auf der rechten Seite. * In the grocery store, Kate is clearly wearing stabilizers on her heels. She is no longer wearing them when she goes to visit Cassidy. * Als Kate den bewusstlosen Ben zu den anderen fährt, kann man im Bus ein modernes CD-Radio erkennen. Es fehlt das abnehmbare Bedienteil (ein Diebstahlschutz). CD-Radios waren in den Siebzigern noch nicht auf dem Markt. Wiederkehrende Themen *Roger diskutiert über seine Art zu Erziehen. *Hurley und Miles diskutieren über die Effekte der Zeitreisen. *Miles calls Hurley "Tubby," Sawyer "Boss," Sayid "Your maniac Iraqi buddy;" Sawyer calls Kate "Freckles" and Jack "Doc;" Hurley calls grown-up Ben "Big Ben." *Miles und Hurley spielen Domino. *Kate gesteht Cassidy und Carole Littleton, dass sie nicht Aarons leibliche Mutter ist. *Sawyer lies to Horace about why Kate was at the surveillance cameras. *Jack, Kate und Hurley stehen unter Hausarrest. *Kate, Sawyer und Juliet beschließen Bens Leben zu retten. *The "No Soliciting" sign at Cassidy's house. *Kate meint, dass Claire am Leben ist. *Richard warnt davor, dass Ben nie wieder derselbe sein wird, wenn er ihn zum Tempel bringt. *Hurley achieves a sense of superiority by asking a question (about time) no one can answer. *Locke sagt zu Ben: "Willkommen im Land der Lebenden." Handlungsanalyse *Auf der Insel versucht Sawyer mit Kates hilfe, das Leben des jungen Ben Linus zu retten. *Kate versucht, Aaron zu schützen, und gibt ihn seiner wahren Großmutter Carole Littleton Kulturelle Referenzen *'' : Miles sees Hurley looking at his hand and asks him what he's doing and Hurley replies that he's waiting to see if he disappears like in ''Back to the Future. In the movie Marty McFly was being erased from existence, by looking at his hand and seeing it disappear, because he interacted with his parents past making it so that his mother didn't fall in love with his father. *'' : The episode title is an allusion to a quote from his book in the Hitchhikers Guide Trilogy. "Anything that happens, happens. Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen. Anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again. It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though." *Catch a Falling Star'': Kate sings "Catch A Falling Star", written by Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss, to Aaron when he is asleep. Referenzen zu anderen Episoden * Kate singt Aaron "Catch a Falling Star" vor, so wie Christian es Claire vorgesungen hat. * Sawyer und Cassidy hatten ein gemeinsames Kind, für das Sawyer nachträglich ein Bankkonto eingerichtet hat. * Hurley hinterfragt, warum Ben sich 2004 nicht mehr an Sayid erinnern konnte. * Juliet sends Roger to Stab-Station for supplies. * Jack references being locked in a cage by Ben. * Jack merkt an, dass er Bens Leben zuvor schonmal gerettet hat. * Kate besucht Cassidy, die sie bereits vor dem Absturz kannte. * Richard erzählt Sawyer, dass er Ben schon früher getroffen hat. * Juliet mentions that the doctor is busy at The Looking Glass * Kate tells Carole about her daughter's disappearance * Kate reveals what Sawyer said to her before he jumped out of the helicopter. * Ellie and Charles Widmore now appear to have authority among the Anderen. * Carole mentions her meeting with Jack. * Miles explains Daniel's theories about time travel to Hurley * The burning Dharma van distraction is discussed. Literarische Methoden * Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind im Prinzip schuld, dass Ben zu dem wird, wer er in der Zukunft ist. * Roger erzählt Kate, die ihren Vater getötet hat, was für ein schlechter Vater er war. * Roger spricht mit Kate, die auf die Insel zurückgekehrt ist um Claire für Aaron zu finden, darüber, dass ein Junge seine Mutter braucht. * Jack weigerte sich den jungen Ben zu retten, da er es vermeiden wollte, dass Ben zu dem wird, der er später sein wird. Als Konsequenz daraus brachte Kate Ben zu Richard, was ihn letztendlich zu dem Mann werden ließ, den Jack hasst. * Cassidy fragt Kate, ob Sawyer, "der Bastard" ("that son of a bitch"), noch lebt. * John heißt Ben im "Reich der Lebenden" willkommen, obwohl er selbst eigentlich tot sein müsste. Offene Fragen * Warum sagt Kate Jack nicht, dass sie Aaron zu Carole gebracht hat? * Was geschieht mit einer Person, wenn sie in den Tempel geht? * Was für eine Bedeutung hat die große Grube, die man sehen kann, als Richard den jungen Ben zum Tempel bringt? * Wie will Juliet das Verschwinden von Ben seinem Vater Roger erklären? * Warum arbeitet Juliet als Mechanikerin, obwohl alle wissen, dass sie auch Ärztin ist? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Category:Staffel 5